Remus Lupin's Years~Year One
by Professor R. J. Lupin
Summary: Note: I am going by Roman Numerals on the chapters.If you do not know Roman Numerals, the chapter number in words is in the fanfic.Remus, my favorite character, starts his first year and meets James and Sirius.
1. Default Chapter Title

Year One  
  
~*~Chapter One~*~  
  
  
Story told by: Remus Lupin  
  
  
I woke up groggily.My head felt like it was sleeping on a bolt, it hurts so badly.I walked to the kitchen only to see Mom crying happily and my Dad smiling widely.Wondering what was up, I walked over to them.Mom was holding a roll of parchment and Dad was holding a newspaper which I recognized as the Dailey Prophet.  
  
Ignoring my headache, I walked over to them and asked,"What's wrong?"  
  
"Albus Dumbledore has been appointed Headmaster!"Dad boomed, smiling proudly."Great man, he is!"  
  
I looked at Mom and Dad, confused at why Mom was crying.If Dumbledore was a great man, why was Mom crying?Or was it about Dumbledore?  
  
Mom stopped crying enough to read the parchment she was holding aloud:  
  
  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster:Albus Dumbledore  
  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Mr. Lupin,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry under special curcumstances.Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.Terms begin on September 1.We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress  
  
  
  
Mom bursted into tears, again.She started hugging Dad, who was beaming at me.  
  
"I told you he was a great man!"He said.  
  
I looked at them, both confused and excited."I'm going to Hogwarts?!"There was actually a ray of hope.  
  
If for some reason you do not know, the reason why I probably wouldn't have been admitted to Hogwarts is because I'm a werewolf.Yes, a werewolf.Dad would lock me in the cellar on full moons because there was no cure.None at all.But how will Dumbledore keep me under control at Hogwarts?How?That question kept running over my head.If I bit anyone, I would be expelled for sure.  
  
That afternoon, Mom and I went shopping while Dad was at work.He works for the Experimental Charms Committee.We bought all of my books and items, including an owl Mom bought me for a gift for being admitted to Hogwarts with the extra money she pulled out of Gringotts Bank.The owl was a tawny one.After shopping, we went to Florean Flortesque's Ice Cream shop where we got ice cream sundaes and talked a while.  
  
~*~  
  
September kicked August in the stomach faster than anyone could say Quidditch, so September the first came like a bolt of lightning.Mom cried while hugging me and Dad just beamed at me.  
  
I boarded the train, waving at them, feeling close to tears myself.I walked around the train looking for an empty compartment.I finally found one in the back and sat.In five minutes, the train wistled and started moving.I sat back, looking at Mom and Dad through the window.  
  
They disapparated fter waving to me one last time.After ten minutes, I decided to pull out a book.But before I could reach my trunk, the com-partment door slid open.Two boys stroded in, grinning widely.  
  
"Wait until those fifth years find out what I put by their seats!"one said.  
  
"I put one in a sixth year's trunk!"the other said.They both laughed.  
  
Then, seeing me, the first boy said,"Do you mind if we sit here?"  
  
I shook my head and said,"No, I don't mind,"then, not to be nosy, but out of curiosity, I asked,"What did you put by their seats and in a trunk?"  
  
But before they could reply, I heard a small BANG!.  
  
"There went the sixth year's trunk!"the first one said.  
  
After another BANG!, the second said,"There went the one by the seats!  
  
"Filibuster Fireworks,"the first said."Water ignited, fire ignited, just about anything can ignite it!"  
  
Then the second said,"I beleive we forgot to introduce ourselves."  
  
"I'm James Potter!"  
  
"And I'm Sirius Black!"  
  
I grinned then said,"Hi, my name is Remus Lupin."  
  
On most of the train ride, we played wizarding chess.James nd Sirius would always beat me, but I didn't care.I had friends who didn't caare for who I was, except for the fact they didn't know.In two hours, a witch came through with a cart carrying goods.  
  
We jumped up and bought things.I used my remaining money for Cauldron Cakes and Pumpkin Pasties along with Bertie's Every Flavor Jelly Beans.When they say every flavor, they mean every flavor.I ate one that tasted suspisiously like water and another one tasted like cotton, or some kind of fabric.  
  
"So, what house do you want to be in?"James asked me.  
  
"House?"I aksed."What do you mean?"  
  
"There are four Houses in Hogwarts,"Sirius explained."You get chosen into a House somehow.The four Houses are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff.They are named after four of the greatest wizard who built the castle.Me and James want to be in Gryffindor."  
  
"If I get in Slytherin, I'm going to take the train home,"James said in a dark tone.  
  
"Why?"I asked, curious.  
  
"Well, you see, Slytherin has a certain reputation,"Sirius said."Almost all of the people who go into Slytherin turn out in the end to be supporters of You-Know-Who."  
  
My heart lept.You-Know-Who is what most people call this man who is a very Dark wizard.He kills Muggles, wizards and witches.People are scared to say his real name.  
  
James and Sirius looked at each other darkly."I bet Snape is going to be in Slytherin,"James said.  
  
"So, how do we get chosen in the Houses?"I asked.  
  
"I don't know,"James said."I heard you had to wrestle Trolls or maybe even knock-out a werewolf."  
  
I froze.Did they have to mention werewolves?They must not have noticed because James said,"How about a game of wizarding chess?"  
  
I happily agreed, glad to get of the subject of werewolves.Speaking of werewolves, how was Dumbledore going to control me when I transform?I couldn't think of any way besides being locked up in a cellar.I don't think they would lock me up in a room in Hogwarts.They wouldn't want the place all ripped and torn up like the cellar is at home.  
  
When it was only two hours until we arrived at Hogwarts, I think, the compartment door slid open and a boy with greasey hair and a crooked nose walked in.He smirked at us.  
  
"What do you want, Snape?"James said, furiously.  
  
"I just wanted to see who put a Flobberworm in my pocket that ate the hole in it,"Snape replied."I just had a suspision that Potter and Black put it there, that's it."  
  
Sirius ignored him and took my Bishop in wizarding chess while James put up a storm.  
  
"You have no evidence that we ever did do it!"James said."It was just probably a seventh year!"  
  
"Yeah, right,"Snape said sarcastically, walking out of the compartment.  
  
"We didn't do it,"Sirius told me."We don't do pathetic things like that.It was probably an older student wanting to play tricks on the first years.Me and James usually do Filibuster Fireworks, exploding bookmarks, thing like that."  
  
"I just wish Snape would get off our backs,"James said, glaring at the compartment door as if it had accused him of doing something.  
  
For the rest of the trip, we played Exploding Snap and Gobblestones.A wizard's voice boomed through the train shouting,"The train will be arriving in fifteen minutes!Put on your robes and leave your trunks inside the train!You will get them after the feast!Thank you!"  
  
My stomach did a flip-flop.We are almost at Hogwarts.We slipped our robes over our clothes and walked out of the train.A large man about half the size of a troll, but he didn't look like one, was calling,"Firs' years!Firs' years over here!Firs' years!"  
  
We went by the man.He told the first years to get on the rafts by the lake.We got on one.The man got on one and said something.The rafts sped through the lake.When we got to the castle, there was a chorus of "OOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"s.The castle was large and had an eerie look to it.  
  
The man knocked on the door and a young-looking witch opened the tall doors.  
  
"Thank you, Hagrid, I'll take them from here,"she said.  
  
"Okay, Professor McGonagall,"Hagrid said, walking away from the frightened first years.All of us went into a large room.A bunch of students were sitting at four different tables.  
  
I looked up.The ceiling looked exactly like the sky, as if there was no ceiling.McGonagall put an old, dirt, frayed hat on the stool in front of the first years.The other years looked at it eagerly.  
  
~*~  
  
Well, that's the first chapter!How did you like it?Please reveiw!!!Do you know how long it takes to write these things? 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Year One  
  
~*~Chapter Two~*~  
  
  
Story Told by: Remus Lupin  
  
  
The hat opened it's slit, which was used for a mouth and it started to sing.  
  
  
  
Here in Hogwarts, you'll find the Houses of four!  
  
Created years before the Headmaster, Albus Dumbldore!  
  
These four wizards were the greatest yet of their time!  
  
They even made this smart hat, me, know how to rhyhm!  
  
First is Godric Gryffindor, the bravest of the rest!  
  
Being put in this House is a test!  
  
Next is Salazar Slytherin, the most cleverest of all!  
  
The students in his House never stall!  
  
Then, there is Hufflepuff, a very loyal bunch!  
  
They never let their friends down, they are never late for lunch!  
  
Last but not least, is Ravenclaw, the smart ones!  
  
They past the test, they are the wise ones!  
  
So put me on, I'll read your mind!  
  
I'll put you in the right House you'll find!  
  
  
  
"So we just have to try on a hat!"James said.  
  
"And Dad was going on about racing Unicorns!"Sirius said.  
  
McGonagall unrolled a peice of parchment and started calling of names. She reached Sirius, who became a Gryffindor. After about five names, my name was called. I walked up to the stool and put on the hat.  
  
"Hmmmmmmmm....tough choice,"the hat muttered in my ear."You'd do good in all of the Houses....Got characteristics of all of them. Even Slytherin."  
  
"Please not Slytherin!"I thought.  
  
"Ah, but Slytherin was going to be my second recommendation! My first is GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
I took off the hat and ran over to the Gryffindor table, joining Sirius. Then, James's name was called. He was named a Gryffindor before the hat barely touched his head. He ran over to join me and Sirius. Sirius grined and high-fived James.  
  
Then, Peter Pettigrew was called. He was named a Gryffindor after two minutes of sitting. Finally, Snape was called. It only took a second for the hat to decide that he was a Slytherin.  
  
After Hannah Wittany was called("HUFFLEPUFF!"), everyone was seated.   
Dumbledore stood up by the staff table and cleared his throat then spoke.  
  
"Welcome to another year of Hogwarts!"he said."I just would like to say that the Forbidden Forest is out-of-bounds like it has been for the previous Headmaster! If you want to try out for the Quidditch team, see Madam Hooch! And Apollyon Pringle reminded me to tell you all that you are not allowed to use magic in the corridors! That is all!"  
  
The table in front of us filled with food with a pop! I started loading my plate when I heard McGongall call my name. She motioned to me and I followed her out of the Great Hall. She led me to what I guessed was her office and she motioned for me to sit down. I sat. Was I in trouble already? I didn't do anything wrong, I know that.  
  
McGonagall sat in a seat behind her desk and said,"Dumbledore put up safety cautions for when you....transform. In two weeks from now,you will be led outside by Madam Hooch. There is a tree outside called the Whomping Willow.Madam Hooch will take you into a secret passage that is covered by the Whomping Willow where you will transform and hurt no one. Got that?"  
  
I nodded and she continued,"You should be grateful that Dumbledore let you come to Hogwarts. That is all. You may rejoin the feast."  
  
I sat up and left without another word. At the feast, Sirius and James asked me what happened, but I made up an excuse that they bought. When the feast was over, we were led to our Common room by a Prefect. The password was boggarts. We went into our Dormitories. The boys and girls had separate ones.  
  
It didn't take me long to fall asleep. Before I could say another word to Sirius and James, I was asleep....  
  
~*~  
  
I awoke with a start when Sirius and James started shaking me. They were grinning widely and I knew they were up to something. I followed James and Sirius after getting dressed. They went to the Common Room.  
  
"We put exploding pillows on the seats,"Sirius said, nodding towards the chairs."When someone sits on the chairs, it will explode on them."  
  
"Thought we'd tell you,"James said, grinning. Just then, Peter Pettigrew walked lazily out of the boys' dormitory. He yawned a hello and went to sit on a nearby chair.We watched Peter eagerly.When he sat in the chair, I heard a pop! and Peter flew out of his chair.  
  
His yelps woke up all of the dormitories, but we were laughing too hard to care.People came streaming into the dormitory.There were more pop!s as people either leaned on the chairs or sat in them.Peter's face was getting red from embarrassment, although no one knew it was he who caused the commotion.  
  
Everyone excpet me, Sirius, James, and Peter went back up to their dormitories.About a second later, people came streaming back down.I guess they had just realized that it was 7:00 in the morning.  
  
We went down to the Great Hall with Peter tagging along.I don't know why he was following us.I'd be mad if someone did something like putting an exploding pillow in my armchair to me.But, he tried to make a conversation with us.  
  
We left breakfast early to get a headstart to our first class, Transfiguration.It was a good thing we did leave early, because right when we sat down, the bell rang.We had class with the Hufflepuffs.McGonagall gave us all matches and told us to turn them into needles.  
  
In the end, the only people who got out matches into naeedles were me, James, and Sirius.McGonagall was scolding Peter for his needle just being a small peice of sharp wood when the bell rang.  
  
We went down to Charms, which was taught by a witch named Ginny Genia.Genia put us into groups and we practiced levitating.  
  
"Wingaaaardium Leviosa!"James said, managing to lift the parchment Genia gave us.Sirius lifted the parchment, too.Then me.Peter accidently made Genia levitated in the air when he tried to levitate the parchment.  
  
At the end, we had lunch.The Great Hall was very noisy.We had lunch then went to Double Herbiology.We had it with the Slytherins.The professor, Anderson Carma, took us outside.There were greenhouses lined up.Carma took us to Greenhouse One.  
  
We started repotting these biting herbs when I saw something red whizzing around the Green house.I immediatly knew it was a Filibuster Firework.It then exploded, sending a shower of sparks.  
  
Carma seemed to be exploding more than the firework because he shouted,"IF I CATCH THE PERSON WHO DID THIS, I'LL MAKE SURE THEY GET EXPELLED!"while trying to put a flame out of a herb.  
  
Before Carma could blame anyone for the incident, we heard the distant bell ring.Everyone crowded out of the Greenhouse towards the castle.We went to the nearest bathroom trying to get the dirt smell out of our robes.  
  
You couldn't say the first day of Hogwarts wasn't interesting although it ended fast.Pretty soon, it was dinner.Dumbledore looked pleased to see everyone chow down on their food.  
  
I looked down at my schedule to see what I had for tomorrow.First is Defense Against the Dark Arts, then Transfiguration, lunch, and last is Double Potions.I was happy to find out that James and Sirius had the same   
schedule as me.  
  
Before we could get up from our table to go to our dormitories, Snape approached us with a taller boy with a pale, sneering face.  
  
"This is Lucius Malfoy, a seventh year,"Snape said carelessly."His father is friends with my father."  
  
While Malfoy glared at James, Sirius snuck behind him, did something, then sat down by me, grinning at James and me.I grinned back while James's eyes were locked onto Snape's, both of them glaring at each other.  
  
The silence was then broke by Malfoy's yelps.There was the same BOOM! I heard on the train.Sirius had put a Filibuster Firework on Malfoy's robes.He truned around and looked at his back.There was a burnt spot and a small hole were parts of a green shirt was noticable.  
  
The Gryffindor table roared with laughter while the Slytherins hissed and booed.Getting red, Malfoy turned sideways and I saw another Filibuster Firework in his pocket.So, he came here to put a Filibuster Firework on James!  
  
When Malfoy wasn't looking, I ignited the Filibuster Firework with the tip of my wand and another BOOM! was heard.Getting totally embarrassed, Malfoy walked up a staircase to where, I guessed, his Common Room was.  
  
The Gryffindor table was still roaring with laughter.James shook my hand, Sirius shaking the other.The Slytherin table kept hissing and booing.Snape, angry, stroded to the Slytherin table.  
  
~*~  
  
Can't say it wasn't exciting.I decided to end this chapter with a couple of bangs!!Te hee hee! 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Year One  
  
~*~Chapter Three~*~  
  
  
Story Told by: Remus Lupin  
  
Note: I'd like to thank Chinook for reminding me for telling what Remus thinks about being a werewolf.Thanks!Keep writing, Chinook!  
  
  
The next morning, I awoke.The morning light shone through the window.I went down to the Common Room and sat down, making sure there wasn't any exploding pillows on my seat.I sighed.My body started shaking a little.Not from the cold, though.  
  
I knew the full moon was coming soon.It was one of the worst things I hated about nights.Every day I was led to the cellar by Dad.Then, I would black out.The next morning, I would awake, hurting badly all over and bleeding.It was the worst thing that had ever happened in my life.  
  
What would James and Sirius say when they see me gone at nights on full moons?Or worst yet, what would they say if they knew what I was?That I was a werewolf?Oh, I hated being like this!  
  
I stood up and accidently stepped on an exploding pillow.I held my breathe to keep from yelling out in suprise.I started breathing again when I recovered from shock.  
  
The pop!, however, awoke James and Sirius.They bounded down the stairs to see who their shoutless victim was.They then saw me.  
  
"Hello, Remus!"Sirius said, eagerly.  
  
"Sorry for waking you up,"I said."Another exploding pillow...."  
  
"Oh,"James said, his face falling."Then that was the last one....No, wait, I think there is another one on the chair in the corner!"  
  
James sprinted over to a chair in a dark corner to check.He came back, smiling, and said,"Yep!It's still there!"  
  
I smiled and thought about the good friends I had.Okay, so maybe they weren't so good.A little on the mischievious side, but I liked it that way.Just then, Peter came down the stairs, interrupting my thoughts.  
  
His gloomy face lit up when he saw us.I sighed.Peter started gabbling away at us on how great we were facing Snape and Malfoy.Then, new worries sprang upon me.  
  
What will Malfoy do to me?He's a fifth year and is more experienced in magic than me.Is Malfoy willing to get back at me?To get back at me for giving him a high embarrassment?  
  
Then, everyone in the boys' and girls' dormitories streamed into the Common Room.We went down to breakfast, having to listen to Peter gabble away at us.I couldn't wait until Defense Against the Dark Arts, so I started walking there early with James and Sirius, Peter, of course, tagging along.  
  
I sat in the front row with them, Peter sitting behind James.The teacher looked at us then looked back down at the peice of parchment he was reading.Soon, everyone was in the classroom.We were having class with the Ravenclaws.  
  
The teacher took out a parchment and began to drawl off names.Everyone was in class.Everyone waited patiently for him to do or say something, books in front of them.  
  
"Hello, my name is Professor Turpin.Please turn to the first chapter on werewolves,"he said."That's on page seven."  
  
I felt the color in my face drain out of me.Coming back to my senses, I started to hope James didn't notice.I too turned the pages of my book.Professor Turpin started reading to us.I felt miserable as he read on.By the end of the class, Turpin stopped.  
  
"Your homework is to summarize the chapter,"he said."Be sure to say the way a werewolf differs from a regular wolf.You are all dismissed."  
  
Everyone walked out of the classroom.It was more boreing than I thought.Dad was talking about how exciting the classes were at Home when I got the letter.  
  
Next was Transfiguration.McGonagall was eager for us to begin on turning books into notepads.She started telling Peter of for having the author's name on his notepad.She turned it back and told him to try again.  
  
James, Sirius, and I produced some more notepads, earning points for Gryffindor.At the end of the class, we left the notepads to McGonagall who changed them back so she could use the books again.  
  
Lunch came and went.I tried as hard as I could to avoid catching Malfoy's eye.After lunch, we went to Double Potions.We had Potions with the Slytherin unfortunatly.  
  
  
  
When I thought Potions was the only class that the Gryffindors and Slytherins had together, I was proven wrong.  
  
Thursday, there was a note put up on the notice board for flying lessons.We would be going with the Slytherins.  
  
"Oh dear,"Peter said.  
  
"Ah,"James moaned.  
  
"We have to deal with Slytherin enough already!"Sirius said.  
  
"They can't do this to us!"I said.  
  
So that afternoon, the Gryffindors and Slytherins went outside to the Quidditch feild.  
  
"What are you all waiting for?Get by a broom!"Madam Hooch said.  
  
There was a scramble for the brooms which were lined up by the stands.When everyone got a broom, Madam Hooch then said,"Say up!"  
  
There was a chorus of ups.James's automaticlly lifted midair, low enough of for someone to get on.Everyone else's took a couple of seconds to lift.Madam Hooch showed us the right way to mount our brooms and handle it.  
  
"Now, when I blow my whistle, push up!One... Two... Three... "Madam Hooch blew her whistle.  
  
Everyone pushed up on their feet and went soaring into the air.I was amazed at how well James handled his broom as if he had been flying for years.My broom shook and jolted a little.I saw Sirius try to get to James, but he went in the opposite direction instead.So, James went to Sirius instead.  
  
I looked down and saw Peter still on the ground.It was clear that he didn't want to leave the ground.Peter looked up at his, scared stiff it looked like.I saw James going down to Peter, talking to him.  
  
Finally he got back up in the air.I watched as Peter kicked off and was in the air, almost knocking Sirius off his broom.It looked like Snape was having trouble with his broom.It seemed as if when Snape tried to turn left, it wwent forward instead.  
  
I tried hard not to laugh at him.I then noticed I was going down!I quickly turned the node of the broom up.The broom swerved up ten feet from the ground.I felt myself sweating.That was close.I didn't want to end up in the hospital wing.  
  
When the lesson was over, we went back up to our dormitory to do out homework.I was halfway through my Potions homework when I heard a pop! and a yelp of suprise.  
  
Peter had sat on an exploding pillow.... again.I sat up and looked at Peter who's face was turning red.I sighed then went back to my homework.Later I heard Peter asking James for help on his Trandfiguration.Then, my old worries sprang on me.  
  
It was only one week and five days until the full moon.What will I tell James when I come back in the morning.I took out a fresh peice of parchment and started writing ideas.After I had enough excuses for the rest of the school year, I put the parchment away to finish my homework.Then, I started thinking again.  
  
What if James noticed that my absenses are one full moons?We just now talked about werewolves in class... James knows what happens to some people, who got bit, when the moon is full.I sighed.I just then noticed Sirius shaking me.  
  
"Hey!Snap out of it, Remus!Dinner!"James was shouting.  
  
"Oh, sorry,"I said."Spaced out."  
  
I went down to the Great Hall with them.I ate while watching James sneak Filibuster Fireworks under the Slytherin table.There was a series of bang as the Slytherins shrieked.  
  
There was a chorus of laughs at the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw tables.Peter accidently spilt his Pumpkin Juice over the table.  
  
McGonagall went over to the Slytherin table to investigate, but couldn't find out who did it.And if she did know it was James, McGonagall didn't have any proof it was him, so she just went back to the staff table.  
  
Everyone went back up to their dormitories.I watched Quidditch players flying around the posters.It was neat seeing them move around the posters.Although I should be used to seeing portrait move, it was fascinating watching them.I closed my eyes to go to sleep.  
  
I felt that my life was great and nothing could go wrong, that everything would always go right.Everything in life was good with no worries.But I was proven wrong when next week came.... the week of the month with the full moon....  
  
~*~  
  
Yeah, I know almost every chapter ends with a cliffie!.Sorry about that!Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeese Reveiw!To do that, type in the little box.See it? ,,^_~,, Hello Chinook!Hello people who put me on AuthorAlert!I know you three are out there.... it says so on the statistics when I log in! ^_^; Oh, and for all you fanfic authors out there, why do all of you like beating up on Ron?Ya know, I could never figure that out.I mean, Ron is a good character in the books.Why him?Why not Mad-Eye Moody?He's fun to pick on.... Oh well.Please answer that question in the reveiws. 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Year One  
  
~*~Chapter Four~*~  
  
  
Story Told by: Remus Lupin  
  
  
  
The fall air was chilly.Madam Hooch was walking me over to this tree with swinging branches.Along the way, Madam Hooch was talking rapidly to me.  
  
"Now dear, I know this isn't your fault,"she said."We're taking these cautions so you nor anyone else gets hurt.Ah, we're here."  
  
We were in front of the Whomping Willow, out of it's reach.When I was about ready to ask her how I was supposed to get into the passage, Madam Hooch conjured a large stick and poked the Whomping Willow in a knot under one of it's swinging branches.  
  
"Go in the passage all the way down ntil you go into the abandoned house,"Madam Hooch instructed."Madam Promfrey will come and get you in the morning.Don't woory, you won't miss any classes."  
  
I walked down the stairway into the darkness.I finally entered a room.White sheets covered the furniture.I sat into one of the chairs to think to myself and reveiw what I was going to tell James and Sirius.  
  
This full moon, I'd tell them my dad was sick and I needed to visit him.Next month, I'd tell them....  
  
I didn't have enough time to think what I would tell James and Sirius next month, because I blacked out.  
  
  
  
Sunlight streamed through the windows.I felt like my head was in a vice.My body ached all over and my hands were bloody.I heard someone coming down the staircase.Madam Promfrey appeared in the room.Seeing me, she took out her wand.  
  
"Stay still,"she demanded.Madam Promfrey muttered something under her breathe.I felt all of the pain disappear from me and my hand weren't bloody anymore.  
  
Madam Promfrey led me out of the house, onto the grounds, and into the castle.Everyone was in the Great Hall eating breakfast.I slipped into the seat next to Sirius.  
  
"Where were you?"James asked.  
  
"Er,"I tried to remember what I planned to say."My dad was sick."  
  
I hoped I didn't say too many er's, but one er is one too many.James and Sirius bought it, thank goodness.  
  
"So, did I miss anything?"I asked, anxious.  
  
"Na, not much,"Sirius replied."Malfoy came over to our table when you was gone.He asked where you were, and when James told him he didn't know, the great prat almost gave me a black eye.Mind you, it would have matched my name."  
  
"What happened that stopped him?"I asked, wanting all the information.  
  
"Oh, me and Sirius cursed him,"James said simply."We got points taken away from Gryffindor, but no detention."  
  
"He had a chicken leg sprouting from his nose and a horse's tail from his behind,"Sirius said satisfied."He had to go up to the hospital wing, the little git."  
  
I chortled.It seemed that I missed a lot.But the reason why I missed it was because of what I am.I tries to imgine Malfoy with a horse's tail and a chicken leg for a nose.  
  
"Hey, what's up with the dark shadows beneath your eyes, Remus?"James asked.  
  
"Huh?Oh, I stayed up late.I couldn't get to sleep,"I lied.I felt guilty lying to my friends like this.But I had to.  
  
Class started in the Astronomy tower, which our homework for that was mapping star constellations.Then to my dismay, our teacher announced that we would start on moons after Christmas.  
  
History of Magic was boring.Professor Binns had a way of making it that way.All he ever did was read aloud to us.All anyone ever had to do was take notes.  
  
Lunch then came.I had to endure Malfoy's heavy glares and threats.I mostly ate tan talk, anyways.Peter was talking at how great James and Sirius were facing Malfoy and popped questions at me such as where I was.I was still exausted from the previous night.  
  
Double Potions wasn't bad.Professor Ivey, our teacher, is actally nice.He can sometimes get nasty when someone adds the wrong ingrediensor turns in their homework late, but other than that, he's okay.  
  
After all of my classes, I decided to hit my homework right away to get it over with.But I couldn't concentrate.I stood up and told James and Siris I'm taking a walk.  
  
I slid out the portrait hole and was face-to-face with McGonagall.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore wants to see you,"McGonagall said.  
  
I felt my body go cold.Was I getting expelled so I couldn't go to Hogwarts anymore?I silently followed McGonagall, trying not to catch her eye.  
  
We stopped in front of an ugly gargoyle and McGonagall said,"Pork chops."  
  
That was evidently a password because the gargoyle sprang to life and jmped aside, leaving a passageway.McGonagall stroded out of site, leaving me alone.I walked through the passage and came upon a door.I knocked.  
  
"Come in,"came a familiar voice.I opened the door.Dumbledore was sitting at his desk.  
  
"Sit down,"he said pleasantly.I sat down in a nearby chair.  
  
"I want to ask you a couple of questions,"he said.I nodded my hea.  
  
"Is there anything wrong?"Dumbledore asked."Are you feeling all right?"  
  
"I'm okay,"I said.My second lie in a day.  
  
"Is there anything you want to tell me?"  
  
"No, sir!"  
  
"Okay, then,"he said, not sounded convinced."You may go if you like."  
  
"Bye, Professor."  
  
I walked towards the door.Then, I turned around before I exited and said," Thank you for letting me go to Hogwarts."  
  
Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling."That's quit alright.It's not your fault you are what you are."  
  
I smiled and left the office, feeling even more hope than I had before.My spirits fell, though, when I entered the room and saw James and Sirius.What if they did find out about what I was?There was no excuse for that.I couldn't tell them my dad was sick and that's the reason I'm a werewolf.  
  
  
  
I woke up groggily and went down to the dormitory to finish some of my homework.I couldn't hardly soncentrate on it last night.I then tried to think about the dream I had last night, but I couldn't remember it.I frowned in frustration.  
  
When breakfast came, Peter knocked over his porridge and tripped, landing in mine.I wasn't that hungry anyways.Transfiguration was rougher than usual.I couldn't concentrate and the beetle that I was supposed to be turning into a button kept scuttling away.  
  
Peter kept killing his beetles with his wand.Then he accidently set fire to his desk.McGonagall gave him an half hour lecture while using her wand to conjure water onto the desk and restoring it.  
  
Next came Defense Against the Dark Arts.We were doing Boggarts.He asked a few wuestions to use before he read to us, all of which James answered.He's one of the few who had opened their books over the summer.  
  
I was happy when all the the classes were over.I seemed to have got my concentration back when Herbiology was over.James, Sirius, ,Peter, and I played games of Exploding Snap when we finished all of our homework.  
  
Being with them made me happy and miserable at the same time, miserable because of what they would say if they found out that I was a werewolf.But I was happy because I actually had friends.I do have to admit that Peter can get a bit annoying at times....  
  
We finally went to bed around nine o' clock.That's when I had a horrible nigtmare.  
  
I was walking through the forest, when I saw James, Sirius, and Peter.But when I did see them, I saw my feet growing and getting hairy along with my hands.They ran away.I tried to tell them to stop, but they kept on running.Then they came behind me and started taunting me.  
  
"Stop.... Stop...."  
  
I woke up and saw James, Sirius, and Peter above me, James shaking me.  
  
"Wake up!"Sirius said."Breakfast!"  
  
I sat up and said,"What happened?"  
  
"You must have been having a dream,"Peter said."You were murmuring stop."  
  
I chill surged though my body."Is that all I said?"  
  
"Yeah,"James said.  
  
"Let's go down to breakfast,"Sirius said."I'm starved!"  
  
I was glad that was all they heard me say.I didn't want them to hear any more that might give then clues.I felt like crying but I held back my tears.After that, I forgot the dream and went on with my abnormal life.I wne tdown to breakfast with my friends.  
  
~*~  
  
Creepy, huh?Please reveiw.I'll have the next chapter up pretty soon I hope.I just need to think of more ideas.Next chapter is Halloween!Yay!! ^_^; ,,^_~,,  
I'll try to make the next chapter even more interesting.C'ya!Oh yeah, please reveiw!I need more reveiws.I've hardly got any on the last chapters.Bye and don't stop reading books! 


	5. Default Chapter Title

Year One  
  
~*~Chapter Five~*~  
  
  
Story Told by: Remus Lupin  
  
  
  
I walked down the hallway, frowning.Where did they go?I was looking for James and Sirius who both ran off somewheres.I sighed as I steered myself into the library.There they were.But they weren't alone.Malfoy was standing in front of them, whispering.  
  
I walked up to them and said,"Hullo, Malfoy."  
  
Malfoy spun around and saw me.It was a good thing the librarian was in there, because Malfoy was clenching his fists threatingly.When he turned to leave, I noticed an opening in Malfoy's robes.I smile twisted on my face as a sceme played through my mind.  
  
  
I took a Stink Pellet and threw it.The Stink Pellet landed in the opening in Malfoy's robes, but he didn't seem to notice.Malfoy just strutted out of the library.I then heard a squeal and someone gagging.James, Sirius, and I ran out of the library.  
  
Malfoy was on the floor; a green gas surrounding him.He was coughing and sputtering.Finally, a pig's tail sprouted on his behind.Ravenclaw girls passing by laughed along with James and Sirius.  
  
When Malfoy was back on his feet and stopped couphing, he glared at me and strutted down the corridor and out of sight.I grinned after him.He wasn't going to bother me again in a hurry.  
  
We went back into the Gryffindor Common Room and played wizarding chess.I finally beat Sirius, but I think he let me beat him.He is too clever to lose.James still remained champion.Then we got into a discussion about Halloween tomorrow.  
  
"I heard there would be live bats,"James said."Thats what father said."  
  
I saw Peter sulking in a corner.  
  
"I hate bats,"I heard him mutter.  
  
"Did you see the size of Hagrid's pumpkins?"Sirius asked."They are enormous!"  
  
"I saw them,"Peter said."I think he's been using magic on them."  
  
That was obvious.Pumpkins never grow three feet high without help....  
  
"Maybe there will be vampires...."  
  
"Or Banshees!"  
  
"The weather is going to be pretty nasty,"Sirius said."It said so in the Dailey Prophet.I get it every day."  
  
I hate cold weater....  
  
"Why so modest, Remus?"James asked.  
  
"Huh?Oh.I can't think of anything to say,"I said.  
  
"I hope there will be bats,"a new voice chimed in.  
  
We all looked behind us.A first year girl named Lily was behind us.I looked at James and saw him blushing.I tried hard to keep from laughing.James has a girlfriend.  
  
Finally, I couldn't take it any longer.I ran up the stairs and cracked up.I waited a while to calm down then went down the stairs to see what everyone was doing.  
  
James was playing wizarding chess with Peter and Sirius was red from laughing.James looked humiliated.I decided not to speak about it and joined in.Peter lost all of his games.Then, Sirius went in on the subject.  
  
"What was that all about, James?"  
  
"Huh?Oh, nothing.It was and meant nothing at all...."  
  
"Right!"Sirius said sarcastically.  
  
James went pink.He then, all of the sudden, became interested in the pattern on the carpeting in the room.Sirius snorted.  
  
"Awwwwww, c'mon, James!You can tell your best friend!"  
  
"No, really Sirius...."  
  
James then became interested in a small hole on the bottom of his jeans.  
  
"Nothing at all...."  
  
"C'mon!Spit it out!"  
  
"I'm sleepy.Let's go to bed."  
  
"Please...."  
  
"C'mon, James!"Peter piped in.  
  
"Spill the secrets!"  
  
"Sirius, I'll talk about it tomorrow."  
  
I doubted that remark.  
  
  
  
The next day was Halloween.Sure enough, there were live bats.The pumpkins towered over the first years.The Professors were talking animatedly and the students were at the tables, waiting for the feast to begin.  
  
Everyone looked excited.Food then appeared on the table.There was turkey, potatoes, chicken, gravey, mints, cottage cheese.... It was as good as the feast on my first night at Hogwarts....  
  
I started eating and thought about my previous months at Hogwarts.So far, I had to go under the Whomping Willow three times.Each time, I gave an excuse for my absense.  
  
Grandma had cancer.... Dad was sick.... a family member died.... what really bothered me was that they were all lies.I hated to lie, especially to my friends....  
  
I started on my potatoe.If James or Sirius finds out, how will they react?Will they abandon me?Will they tell everyone in school what I was?That I was a werewolf?  
  
"Remus!Hello!"  
  
I snapped out of my thoughts.Peter was waving his hand.  
  
"Can you pass me the pork chops?"  
  
I sighed as I seized the plate of pork chops and handed it to Peter.James and Sirius were plotting what they were going to do after the Halloween feast.  
  
"I think I have more Filibuster Fireworks left."  
  
"Maybe we should set them off in the Great Hall, tomorrow.... I didn't bring any with me to the feast."  
  
"Such a shame.I already have an idea on what we could use one of them on.I was thinking of the staff's table."  
  
"Yeah, but we might get in detention for that one, Sirius.I heard that for detention, you have to go into the Forbidden Forest."  
  
"Isn't there supposed to be werewolves in the forest?And aren't there also unicorns and centaurs?"  
  
I sunk in my chair when James mentioned werewolves.I then heard Lily and straightened back up in my chair.I prayed that James and Sirius weren't close to finding out what I was....  
  
"James, will you pass me the corn?"  
  
James went pink as he passed the corn to Lily.I watched him, amused.Sirius seemed to be enjoying this scene also.I turned to a different matter.  
  
Tomorrow was another full moon.I imagined Madam Hooch walking me across the Quidditch feild and to the Whomping Willow.Then I turned my thoughts to Quidditch.In two weeks, the first match would begin.It was Gryffindor v.s. Slytherin.I hope Gryffindor would win.I couldn't wait.  
  
"Remus, can you pass me the potatoes?"  
  
In an hour, the feast was over.Everyone went to their tower.James, Sirius, Peter, and I stayed up and played Gobblestones.When we all felt sleepy, which was about one o' clock, we went to bed.  
  
  
  
Madam Hooch led me across the Quidditch feild to th eWhomping Willow.I climb down the stairs and went into the room.The white sheets was still on the furniture, but ripped up.I tried to think of another excuse.What excuse on my list haven't I used, yet?I tried hard to think, but before I could think of one, I blacked out....  
  
  
  
During breakfast in the Great Hall, I tried to avoid James and Sirius, but failed ten minutes before the bell rang, signaling our first class.They approached me before I could make a run for it.  
  
"Where were you, Remus?"James asked."You missed a lot!I put a Filibuster Firework down Snape's pants!Sirius put one on a candle and almost set the Slytherin table on fire!"  
  
"I was.... I was...."I couldn't think of a good excuse.I just stood there, frozen.A chill surged through my body.My hands started to shake.I couldn't speak, I was too scared.I cleared my throat and opened my mouth to speak, but no sound came out.  
  
James and Sirius looked at me seriously and Peter looked at me, confused.I looked at one face to another.I felt my legs starting to shake.My nees felt like they were going to give away any minute.Then, I was saved by the bell.I excaped to Transfiguration and avoided the three for the rest of the day.  
  
A guilt followed me all through the day.When dinner was finished, I rushed up to my dormitory to do my homework alone.James or Sirius didn't show up.They probably sensed that I wanted to be alone.  
  
But half of me didn't want to be alone.I really wanted to be with my friends, but I stayed away from them.I wish they would tell me that they knew what I was so I won't be feeling this way.... I wish I told them in the first place so I could get the misery over with....  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Don't we all hate cliffies?Heh heh heh.A very dramatic ending.... I love writing this stuff!The next part is coming soon.... if my best friend doesn't kill me first for being online so much.Heh heh heh. ,,^_~,, She can hardly talk to me over the phone anymore.But I have a lot of things I like to do online.When I'm not online, I am writing a fanfic, playing Tetris, doing my homework, or outside.Please reveiw! 


	6. Default Chapter Title

Year One  
  
~*~Chapter Six~*~  
  
  
Story Told by: Remus Lupin  
  
  
  
I cried.I don't know when I started or stopped, but I cried all through the night.If they didn't know, they will soon enough.It was quit unusual for me to cry, unless you count me crying from the pain I feel when waking up after a transformation....  
  
But, I was relieved the next morning.They pretended like nothing happened.I soon stopped avoiding them.We were friends again.So they didn't know....or did they?But they don't know.They would have mentioned it by now.  
  
Classes were going smoother.I felt like a whole new person, as if I was just now born.It didn't matter that I was a werewolf.... as long as they didn't know.But they don't know.That's all that mattered to me....  
  
Days were fluttering by.Finally, it was Quidditch season.The whole school went outside to watch the match between Gryffindor and Slytherin.James, Sirius, Peter, and I got the top seats.Sirius got binoculars to watch closer.A kid named Bruce Magee of Hufflepuff was doing commentary.  
  
"THE QUAFFLE BALL IS BEING PASSED TO ANGEE, BUT THE SLYTHERIN CAPTAIN STEALS IT AND SCORES A GOAL!ZERO TO TEN, SLYTHERIN LEADING!THE QUAFFLE IS NOW BEING PASSED TO DENNIS, WHO GETS HIT IN THE HEAD WITH A BLUDGER HIT BY MALCOM OF SLYTHERIN!PENALTY TO GRYFFINDOR!GRYFFINDOR SCORES!THE GRYFFINDOR SEEKER GETS HIT BY ANOTHER BLUDGER AND THERE IS ANOTHER PENALTY!  
  
"IT SEEMS AS IF THE GRYFFINDOR BEATERS AREN'T DOING THIER JOB!THE QUAFFLE BALL IS BEING PASSED TO A SLYTHERIN CHASER AND SLYTHERIN SCORES!TWENTY TO TWENTY!IT IS A TIE!WAIT.... IS THAT THE SNITCH?BOTH SEEKERS ARE CHASING AFTER IT BUT THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER GETS THERE FIRST AND SLYTHERIN WINS, TWENTY TO ONE-HUNDRED SEVENTY!"  
  
The game had only lasted twenty minutes, although it was quite exciting.This was the first time I ever saw a Quidditch match.I watched as the gloomy Gryffindors rode to the ground and jumped off thier brooms while the Slytherins did victory laps.  
  
James and Sirius watched them irratatibly.  
  
"That are such show-offs,"James said.  
  
"If you were Seeker, I bet you will catch the Snitch faster than anyone could say Quidditch, James,"Sirius said, watching the Seeker land to the ground, a smirk on his face.  
  
"The only way Potter could catch the Snitch is if it flies up his pant's leg,"an all-to-familiar voice scoffed.  
  
It was Snape.All of the Gryffindors glowered at him.  
  
"Repeat that and you will be sent to the hospital wing with a broken nose!"Sirius said.  
  
"James would be better than you would be,"Lily said.  
  
"I bet you couldn't catch a Quaffle,"I said angrily to Snape.Who is he to interrupt our conversations?It wasn't any of his business.  
  
"Yeah, you may talk big, Lupin,"Snape said,"but have you seen him play Quidditch?"  
  
"No, but I saw him riding a broom and that's good enough!"I said.My anger was rising."We haven't seen you do good on a broom!"  
  
"Why don't you get lost,"Lily said.  
  
"Shut up, you little Mudblood!"  
  
The stadium started roaring like angry bees.How dare he call Lily a Mudblood!That is the most insulting name anyone could think of to call a Muggle-born.Except I didn't know Lily was Muggle-born.  
  
"You'll pay dearly for that one, Snape!"James yelled.  
  
He lunged at Snape and knocked him over.Sirius joined in.Lily, Peter, and I watched them until Dumbledore came up to see what was going on.He wrenched James, Sirius, and Snape apart.  
  
"What was going on?"  
  
"Sir, Snape called Lily a Mudblood,"Peter said reluctantly.  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor and Slytherin,"Dumbledore said calmly."Next time you will received detention."  
  
Dumbledore stroded past us, leaving a shocked group of first years.Everyone went to the Great Hall for dinner.The Slytherins celebrated thier victory while the Gryffindor team was disappointed and hardly touched any food.  
  
"Aren't you going to eat?"I asked a player sitting by me.  
  
"The Slytherins won the House Cup ten years in a row,"was his answer."We haven't been able to clam it for a long time."  
  
It must've been rough, losing for ten years.Maybe if James joins the Quidditch team next year, he'll lead the team into victories....  
  
  
  
Days passed by and so did more transformations.James, Sirius, nor Peter asked where I was, and I was glad of that because I didn't feel like answering any.They would silently tell me what happened while I was gone.  
  
I wasn't looking forward to the transformations, but I was happy hen they passed.Each time I went into the Great Hall in the morning, I would fear that they would ask questions, but they didn't.  
  
And then the holidays came around.The head of Gryffindor,Professor McGonagall, passed out a parchment to see who is going to stay at Hogwarts.I signed up and so did Lily, James, Sirius, and Peter.  
  
I was happy to know that Snape and Malfoy went home for the holidays.I can finally have a quiet day without threats.Except Christmas wasn't quiet....  
  
Actually, it was the opposite of quiet.On Christmas day, there was a pile of presents at the foot of everyone's bed.I unwrapped chocolates from my mom, a curse from Snape which I was able to throw out the window before it did any harm to me and warned everyone else of green packages, a good-luck charm from my paranoid aunt, a book about Quidditch from James, a poster of the England team that moved from Sirius, and Pumpkin Pasties from Peter.  
  
Peter, Sirius, and I gathered around James to see what his last present was.He opened it and a silvery cloak fell on the floor.An invisibility cloak.  
  
Peter gasped and Sirius gaped at it.I just stood there, stunned.James looked at it, also stunned.  
  
"It- it was sent by my dad,"James said."It can make anyone and anything invisible.... hey!I have an idea!"  
  
A smile played on Sirius's face."The kitchen?"  
  
"The kitchen."  
  
Peter and I looked at one excited face to another.  
  
"The kitchen?"Peter said.  
  
"Last week, I found out by accident when you were away, Remus,"James said.  
  
I doubted the innocent part.  
  
"We were wandering innocently around the school when we came upon a portrait of fruit and tickled the pear,"Sirius said.  
  
"The portrait opened and we entered.... the kitchen."  
  
I grinned."A little extra dessert after the feast, I guess?"  
  
  
  
The feast was delicious.We were the only Gryffindors in the Great Hall.There was one Slytherin and a Hufflepuff.All of the professors and Dumbledore was there, also.I enjoyed the feast, but I liked the dessert better.  
  
Dumbledore was going happy-go-lucky with the wizarding crackers.He exchanged his wizard hat for a tall chef's hat.  
  
  
  
After the feast, we went to the Gryffindor Common Room and waited for a few minutes until all was quiet.James slipped the invisibility cloak on us five and we went through the portrait hole.  
  
"Who's there?"the Fat Lady said, looking around.  
  
No one answered and we stroded down the corridors.It took us about twenty-five minutes until we were standing in front of a large portrait of a bowl of fruit.  
  
Sirius tickled the pear and it giggled madly.The portrait swung open and revealed a kitchen.But not only was there a kitchen, there was a hundred small ugly creatures working around it.They were house-elves.  
  
One of the house-elves greeted us and led us in when we took off the invisibility cloak.It had a squeakish voice.Another house-elf took a tray to us with five cups of tea.  
  
I was only through half of it when we heard the portrait swing open.James quickly threw the invisibility cloak over us and we ran to a corner.McGonagall entered the kitchen.  
  
"I thought I heard something,"I heard her say.McGonagall exited the kitchen the the portrait swung shut.  
  
"Let's go,"James muttered."That was too close."  
  
We ran out of the portrait and to the Fat Lady's portrait.Sirius whispred the password and the Fat Lady swings her hinges reluctanly.Everyone climbed into the portrait hole and went to a chair after taking the invisibility cloak off.  
  
"She almost saw us,"Lily said.  
  
"Let's not try that again in a hurry,"Peter said.  
  
I agreed silently.If McGonagall saw us, we would get detention, points taken away, and maybe even expelled.  
  
******************+++++++++++++++++++++++++***********************  
  
Did you like it?They would have got in trouble.... Oh well.The next part is coming soon.C'ya! 


End file.
